


under the candlelight

by kihyuks



Series: prompts [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cabins, Candles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, changkyun is dramatic and ridiculous but hyunwoo and kihyun love him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuks/pseuds/kihyuks
Summary: hyunwoo and his boyfriends, changkyun and kihyun, take a spontaneous trip to a cabin in the middle of the woods. things don't seem to go quite as well as planned.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Im Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1381759
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	under the candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> i posted abt prompts on twt n i was going to only post them there but i figured why not post them to ao3 so. here you go this is based off 'satin in candlelight'!!!

The soft glow of the candlelight flickers and bounces around the walls of the room. While the candle is only small and only provides the room with a sliver of light and no actual warmth, Hyunwoo feels warmth envelop him like a blanket when he looks into the flame. 

Outside is only the dark, cold winter night, but inside, in this room, that seems so far away. Hyunwoo stretches and lies back on the bed as he waits for Changkyun and Kihyun to return. 

The trip to the small cabin in the woods had been a spontaneous one, one suggested by Changkyun late into the night when the three of them were awake, unable to sleep. It had started off as a joke, a simple suggestion that no one was to take seriously, but then Hyunwoo had considered it more and decided that yes, a trip to a cabin would be a good idea. The three of them need a break, a chance to unwind and relax, and what better way to do that than to go somewhere secluded?

So, at 3am when the moon was still high in the sky, Kihyun had found them a cabin an hour’s drive away and they’d booked it for the weekend. 

Spontaneity isn’t something that Hyunwoo would ever participate in before meeting Changkyun and Kihyun, but now it’s something that he finds himself a part of quite often. A spontaneous trip to the beach because Changkyun has the urge to sunbathe and “the garden just doesn’t get enough sun, Hyunwoo” or a spontaneous walk through the park late at night because Kihyun can’t sleep, his head buzzing with thoughts and ideas, and so they walk until his mind calms down. 

Hyunwoo before Changkyun and Kihyun would never be in this cabin after having the idea only hours before leaving, but Hyunwoo now _is_ here, and he’s glad for it. 

Well, glad for it minus all the issues they’d had, of which there were many. An empty petrol tank that none of them had noticed before setting off on the drive, wrong turn after wrong turn because the address was input incorrectly into the sat nav, the electricity and heating in the cabin not working when they’d arrived. (That probably explains the cheap price.)

But, despite all the mishaps of the day, Hyunwoo is happy as he lies here and watches the flame of the candle dancing. 

The door creaks open. Kihyun walks in, a bundle of firewood in his arms, which he drops heavily to the floor. “I’m never walking around a forest alone at night ever again. I thought slenderman was going to get me.”

“One, you spend far too much time with Changkyun if you’re worrying about slenderman now,” Hyunwoo says, his voice filled with amusement, “and two, I offered to come with you.”

Kihyun grunts and curls himself up beside Hyunwoo on the bed. There’s a tiny sliver of skin exposed where Hyunwoo’s t-shirt has ridden up, and Kihyun gently traces shapes into the exposed skin of Hyunwoo’s stomach. “Where is Changkyun, anyway?”

“I have no idea,” Hyunwoo answers. “He disappeared just before you left and didn’t tell me where he was going.”

“Well, he’s getting into trouble then.”

As if Changkyun sensed them talking about him, the door swings open once again, and he walks in and stands at the end of the bed. Water is dripping from his hair, and he doesn’t look pleased. 

“What did you do?” Hyunwoo asks, because if he doesn’t ask, Changkyun will just stand there and wait until someone does, because that’s just who he is. 

“I fell in the lake,” Changkyun says, as if that’s a completely normal and usual thing to happen. “I didn’t enjoy it.”

Hyunwoo looks closer and realises that Changkyun has something wrapped around him. It’s a soft pink shade and it’s shiny, probably satin? Whatever it is, it’s definitely not an item they came with - they barely brought anything with them. 

Changkyun spots Hyunwoo looking at his strange attire and says, “It’s a curtain.”

Hyunwoo stares at him blankly. “A curtain?”

Changkyun nods. 

Hyunwoo turns his head, makes eye contact with Kihyun, giving him a look that says, _‘Do you know what he’s talking about?’_

Kihyun returns a look which says, _‘I have no idea either.’_

Changkyun, though, looks pleased with himself. He doesn’t offer any further explanation. He just stands there. 

“Where did you get the curtain?” Kihyun asks carefully. 

“The living room. Where else?”

Now, there’s many times when Hyunwoo wonders why Changkyun is the way he is, but this very moment is very high on his list of ‘moments that make him question his boyfriend’. 

“Why do you have a curtain around you?” Hyunwoo asks. 

“My clothes got wet when I fell in the lake, duh.”

“It’s not like we haven’t seen you naked before, Kyunnie.”

Changkyun harrumphs. “It’s _cold_ ,” he whines. “I can’t walk around a cold cabin naked.”

Well, he has a point, but still. This situation is rather absurd. 

“Now, can you stop questioning me and cuddle me until I warm up?”

Hyunwoo and Kihyun aren’t going to say no to that. 

Changkyun, still with the curtain wrapped around him, wriggles himself between Hyunwoo and Kihyun. He sighs happily when they’re all squished together on the bed, sharing their body heat, as close as they can get. 

“You know, we could put that firewood that Kihyun collected to use to warm us up,” Hyunwoo suggests, but he makes no move to disentangle himself from Changkyun and Kihyun. 

“Or we could just cuddle instead,” Changkyun says. 

And so, with the flame of the candle still making shapes flicker across the wall, the three of them huddle for warmth, despite the firewood that sits at the foot of the bed, with a pale pink satin curtain sprawled over them. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments appreciated!!!
> 
> twitter: [@changkihyks](http://twitter.com/changkihyks/)  
> cc: [changkihyks](https://curiouscat.me/changkihyks?t=1559413679/)


End file.
